wfatality72fandomcom-20200214-history
Security Council
The Security Council is a body of senior military figures that is in overall control of the United Nations Space Command. The council discusses matters of security and foreign policy, and authorizes and coordinates operations in the defense force. The council is headquartered in a protected underground chamber inside HIGHCOM Facility Bravo-6 located at Sydney, Australia, Earth. The Chief of Naval Operations served as the Chairman of the council for the duration of the First Great War, but has since stepped down and returned these responsibilities to the President of the Unified Earth Government. History Insurrection The actions of the Security Council have been synonymous with that of the United Nations Space Command at large. It was the influence of the council that had persuaded President James MacArthur to propose the Snowdrop Acts of 2484 which would place taxes on the Outer Colonies in hopes of increasing government revenue to stabilize the economic situation in the Inner Colonies. This ultimately led to the start of the Insurrection and the launching of the ORION Project. Human-Covenant War The arrival of the Covenant at Harvest had been great misfortune for mankind at a time when the Outer Colonies were in rebellion and the Colonial Military Administration disbanded. Although efforts to retake Harvest didn't cease until 2531, the Covenant began invading colonies on the outer fringes of human space and subject planets to an intense orbital bombardment referred to as glassing. Unable to fight a war with an advanced alien civilization and insurrectionists, the Security Council had proposed revealing the existence of the Covenant to the public. However, even after the truth was revealed, insurrectionist leaders labeled it as pathetic attempts to quell the rebellion. It was reluctantly decided that the UNSC broadcast the alien invasion in progress, and so the planet Bliss was selected as a candidate. The Security Council revealed the location of Bliss to the Covenant, and the whole of humanity watched in horror at the display of their power. Immediately after that, the Unified Earth Government had transferred emergency executive power to the UNSC defense force. Following the Fall of Reach, members of the council convened to discuss the loss of military strength and their next move. The council motioned not send any reconnaissance to an already-reported dead world. Postwar In January 2553, the Security Council returned power to the Unified Earth Government. President Ruth Charet, and all the members of the council, had convened for an important meeting to discuss reconstruction and recolonization, returning power to the government, lingering alien threats, and the importance of enforcing laws and restrictions in the Glasslands. The council initiated Operation: SALAMANDER with the intent of controlling the situation in the Outer Colonies and Glasslands using strategic and military force. Membership In 2525, the Unified Earth Government had transferred emergency power to the United Nations Space Command, trusting in them and their guidelines to ensure the safety and security of mankind when faced against the threat of genocide by an advanced alien civilization. The Security Council became the leading governing body and in this time, it wasn't a requirement to have all statutory members participate in the meetings or conduct operations for the defense force. When power was returned to the UEG, members such as the President and Vice President started having a larger presence in the council and its responsibilities. Category:United Nations Space Command Category:UNSC High Command Category:Security Council